


Связанные

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: История взаимоотношений Тони и Харли после ЖЧ3.





	Связанные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Connected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866815) by [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin). 



Тони ждал, что вся эта история с Харли еще всплывет, когда пыль уляжется. Думал, что кто-нибудь попытается выяснить подробности его маленького приключения, узнать, как же он со всем справился, и в процессе вытащит из него информацию. Тони, конечно, умел лгать, но редко лгал самому себе, и было вполне очевидно, что кто-то должен был помочь ему выжить в той богом забытой дыре в Теннесси. Но его не спрашивают, а сам он почему-то не рассказывает. Предполагается, что он способен сотворить аккумуляторы и кабель из воздуха? Ну и замечательно.  
  
Какое-то время Тони убежден, что Щ.И.Т. знает. Но позже, придя в себя достаточно, чтобы собрать и перезапустить Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а, он проверяет их базы данных. Насколько можно судить, Щ.И.Т. просто списал со счетов все время, которое он провел в городке до столкновения с Безумной Огненной Леди… Брандт… Не важно... Тони не уверен, как к этому относиться: беситься ли из-за небрежного подхода к расследованию или забить, ведь давно известно: хочешь получить результат — делай все сам. Склоняется он ко второму варианту; после трюка, который Фьюри провернул с Коулсоном, Тони и так не лучшего мнения о Щ.И.Т.е.  
  
В поисках следов, способных привести от Мандарина к одному маленькому мальчику, Тони перетряхивает до последнего бита все базы, которые может взломать. Спроси кто, зачем ему это понадобилось, у него не нашлось бы ответа.  
  
Он хранит все в своих личных записях. На серверах. Хранит на личных серверах, потому что никто больше не записывает от руки. Харли — это тайна, известная ему и Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.у, а поскольку Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а Тони создал на основе работы своего собственного мозга, то можно сказать, что Харли — его личный маленький секрет. Звучит так, будто речь идет о внебрачном ребенке, и учитывая, что у Тони нет детей (абсолютно точно), а у Харли нет отца, он не видит большого вреда в том, чтобы немного помечтать. В конце концов, это всего лишь пустые фантазии. Из этого ничего не получится.  
  
Иногда он снова видит Нью-Йорк, но это не тот Нью-Йорк, на который смотришь из панорамного окна пентхауса. Он видит город с воздуха. С очень, очень большой высоты. Снимок Нью-Йорка, слишком кричащий и яркий по сравнению с темнотой и молчанием космоса. Никто кроме него этого не видел, он в буквальном смысле первый, первое человеческое существо. Даже у Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а нет записи. Тони был на той стороне совершенно один. Маленький. Одинокий. Он снова чувствует огромное напряжение и вынужден, бросив собеседника на половине фразы, сбегать из комнаты в лабораторию, чтобы захлебываться воздухом под призрачный голос Харли, повторяющий: «Ты же механик! Ты умеешь чинить вещи!»  
  
Порой ему хочется позвонить пацану. Просто так, без причины. Может, чтобы пригласить вместе с мамой в Нью-Йорк погостить. Но это было бы странно. Да и отказ слышать не хочется: за всю жизнь он их наслушался достаточно, чтобы не ввязываться в безнадежные дела. Только вот Харли далеко не безнадежен. Харли… Тони общался с ним сколько, дня три? Четыре? Неделю максимум. Харли умный парень. Очень умный. Да, не гений, в отличие от Тони, зато хорошо ладит с людьми, а это, насколько ему известно, сейчас ценится зна-а-а-а-ачительно больше, чем гениальность сама по себе. И он отлично соображает. Немного подучится, и будет что надо. Всем покажет.  
  
Мысль о протеже заставляет сердце Тони биться немного быстрее.  
  
Он расстается с Пеппер. Ну, если начистоту, это Пеппер с ним расстается. Позже он понимает (черт, задним умом все богаты), что ждал этого. С Экстремисом в ее крови удалось разобраться, но пока они оба лечились, Тони подспудно чувствовал — что-то неуловимо идет не так. Он — Железный Человек, но без брони. Его жизнь в корне поменялась, и он полагал, что присутствия Пеппер хватит, чтобы уравновесить ситуацию. Но этого недостаточно, и сам он, очевидно, тоже не справляется. Тони любит ее так, что словами не передать. Но помимо любви в нем живет и затаенная обида, потому что Железный Человек воплощает лучшее, что в нём есть, а Пеппер вроде как заставила его от этого отказаться. Он любит ее, но не чувствует себя целым. Пеппер, наверное, приходит в голову, что с нее хватит Тони, лезущего на стены от безделья, и она уходит от него. На следующий день он принимается за броню.  
  
Они больше не партнеры, в его жизни и в постели образуется пустота, но Пеппер все еще его друг, и их любовь все еще жива, просто… Что ж, порой одной любви просто недостаточно. Проходит время, а с ним и грусть. Так для них даже лучше.  
  
Несмотря на то, что до последнего времени он совсем не занимался костюмами, работа над ними оставляет Тони массу дыр в расписании. Он всегда был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать, какие границы можно раздвигать и насколько. Пеппер больше не его возлюбленная, она его исполнительный директор, а «Старк Индастриз» — это его чертова компания, и Тони собирается вести себя соответственно. Так что он приходит на каждое совещание, он сосредоточен, он продуктивен, и, конечно, никогда не признается, что ему это нравится. Но свободное время все равно остается. Кажется, что он на вершине мира, пусть ему и приходится иногда в спешке покидать комнату, прерывая разговор, если кто-то спрашивает об открытом космосе.  
  
Он так и не рассказал никому о Харли, но присматривает за ним. На двенадцатый день рождения Тони отправляет ему маску от 42-ой модели с работающим проекционным дисплеем и парочкой апгрейдов. Может, родительские инстинкты у него как у ехидны, но даже он знает, что в идеальном мире дети и оружие не должны соприкасаться. Он в этом смысле исключение. И Вдова. Если подумать, то и Соколиный Глаз, но Тони остается при своем мнении. Нельзя смешивать детей и оружие, в идеале. Он собирается держать Харли подальше от этого дерьма так долго, как сможет, даже если все инстинкты вопят, что нужно не просто “смешать”, а воспитать из него следующего Железного Человека..  
  
Но размышлять в таком ключе — значит загадывать слишком далеко вперед, к тому же на этом пути слишком много разных «если». Тони об этом даже думать не собирается. Он знает, что стал тем, кем стал, во многом потому, что с ранних лет из него лепили что-то без его согласия, а зачастую и против его воли. Он понимает, что не лучший родитель, но отлично представляет, как не быть совсем уж дерьмовым. Говард Старк обеспечил его подробной пошаговой инструкцией “Что НЕ надо делать”. Тони не станет заставлять мальчишку жить как он, если тот сам не захочет. А Харли всего двенадцать, откуда ему знать, чем он хочет заниматься всю жизнь. Тони не собирается подталкивать его к выбору, еще не время. Для этого Харли ему слишком нравится.  
  
И все же Харли… важен. Самое близкое определение, которое Тони может подобрать этому чувству: Харли — это достояние, который нужно защищать, хотя конечно он знает, что мальчик — нечто гораздо большее.  
  
Поэтому Тони отправляется в короткую поездку, максимум дня на три. Он получил от Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а достоверную информацию о том, что сейчас время весенних каникул, и у детей возраста Харли будут выходные. Кроме того, он убедился, что пацан не уедет в лагерь или куда-то еще. Вряд ли конечно, но лучше перепроверить. И вовсе он не тянул время, с чего вы взяли?   
  
Роуз Хилл, Теннесси, такой же маленький, каким ему запомнился. Тони сказал бы, что в прошлый раз он был еще меньше, но не уверен, что это в принципе возможно. В городке есть одна главная улица, и все. В прямом смысле ничего больше. Тони выбрасывает из головы мысли о принудительном вмешательстве. Может парень вырастет лучшим человеком, если не будет иметь отношения к привычному для Тони стилю жизни.   
  
Его мать зовут Мария. Ха, да вселенная над ним издевается. Тони зовет ее миссис Кинер: он знает, как быть джентльменом, просто большую часть времени предпочитает им не быть. Тони вполне способен любую уговорить расстаться с трусиками, образно говоря, но нет, спасибо, он не собирается спать с этой леди. Ему неуютно даже от того, что он просто думает о таком, когда Харли заходит в комнату. Так, стоп, фу… Он не будет уподобляться своему отцу. Тони усмиряет мысли, и ведет себя как идеальный джентльмен до тех пор, пока миссис Кинер не выходит из комнаты, трижды оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что Тони не педофил (он не педофил, правда). Он протягивает руку, чтобы взъерошить пацану волосы, но у Харли свое мнение на этот счёт, и он обнимает Тони, прежде чем тот успевает хоть слово сказать.  
  
Мальчишка мелкий. То есть на самом деле очень маленький, просто кожа да кости. Явно еще не пережил скачок роста. Под своей тонкой футболкой он удивительно теплый, как будто у него жар. Тони требуется несколько ударов сердца, прежде чем удается стряхнуть оцепенение и обнять в ответ. Это того стоит. Он не уверен, что делает все правильно. Никогда раньше не обнимал ребенка, не помнит, обнимали ли его самого в детстве, и теперь не может понять, нравится ему это или нет, но Харли, кажется, не возражает. Тони позволяет ему обнимать себя сколько влезет и отстраниться, прежде чем это станет чересчур. Если Тони и пытается запомнить, каково это, когда кто-то по доброй воле совершенно платонически прикасается к тебе, не ожидая ничего взамен… Что ж, об этом никто не узнает.  
  
Харли расплывается в улыбке, и Тони улыбается в ответ. О боже, у него и правда все плохо с проявлением чувств, ему срочно нужен Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., и он готов спорить, что Стив “капитан Идеальность” Роджерс отлично знал бы, что делать, засранец самодовольный, а вот Тони совершенно не представляет... Возвращая себе уверенность, он ерошит волосы Харли.  
  
— Привет, парень.  
  
Харли мотает головой, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
— Привет, Тони.  
  
Поразительно, как этот ребенок оказался единственным в жизни Тони, кто принимает его без цензуры. Конечно, нужно следить за языком, но это не в счет. С ним Тони остается самим собой, а Харли все равно рад его видеть. На секунду ему до умопомрачения хочется забрать мальчика себе, хочется схватить его и бежать, но голос Джарвиса в голове твердит, что это плохая идея, так что он ничего не делает.  
  
Но они переписываются, и Тони занимается с Харли. Мальчишка схватывает на лету, отлично управляется и с техникой, и с людьми. С людьми у него выходит даже лучше, чем у Тони, хотя между ними тридцать один год разницы. Вся история с Пеппер выплывает на свет, и Тони сомневается насколько это приемлемо. Он не замечен в особом уважении к границам допустимого, но внезапно обнаруживает, что мнение Харли его волнует. С другой стороны, Харли говорил с ним во время панической атаки, сидя в машине у черта на куличках, пожалуй, для него не новость, что Тони — это ходячая катастрофа.  
  
Они спорят об усовершенствовании игрушечной ракеты, взвешивая все за и против.  
  
— Послушай, — начинает Тони, прервав обсуждение и на ходу пытаясь подобрать слова. Харли слушает. — Я раньше никогда этого не делал. — Харли демонстрирует упомянутое выше умение обращаться с людьми, позволяя Тони собраться с мыслями. — Ты мне нравишься. Ты хороший парень. Напоминаешь о том, каким я хотел бы быть в твоем возрасте. Ты умен, ты отлично соображаешь, ты хорош. Я считаю тебя другом. — Тони надеется, что Харли понимает, о чем он говорит, потому что, Господь-свидетель, ему не хочется выглядеть снисходительным. Но он на тридцать один год старше, как ни крути получится снисходительно.  
  
— Я не создан для отцовства. Даже для дружбы, пожалуй, не создан. Как бы мне ни хотелось иного. Отец никогда меня этому не учил, так что я просто не умею. Без шуток, я не собираюсь портить тебе жизнь и просить заменить мне ребенка. — Тони смотрит Харли в глаза, он помнит, что это важно, хоть и не уверен, почему. — Но я хочу тебе помочь. Ты помог мне, и неважно сколько вещей я для тебя куплю, это никогда не сравнится с тем, что ты сделал для меня. Так что хочу внести ясность. Я собираюсь стать для тебя кем-то вроде крестного отца. Это прозвучит странно, но я просто скажу… В тебе есть потенциал, понимаешь? Я хочу, чтобы ты достиг успеха, чтобы ты был счастлив, потому что мы связаны. И я собираюсь приложить все усилия, чтобы облегчить тебе путь. Возможно, я не буду наставником в традиционном смысле слова, потому что у меня дерьмово выходит, и я скорее всего забуду про твой день рождения, но знай… Я за тобой присматриваю, хорошо? Когда придет время, для тебя будет место в «Старк Индастриз», и я собираюсь помочь тебе его заслужить.  
  
Он умолкает ненадолго, потом продолжает:  
  
— Это все было невероятно неловко, но я уже закончил, так что можем мы теперь притвориться…  
  
Он не успевает договорить, потому что Харли снова его обнимает. В этот раз Тони гордится собой, потому что реагирует гораздо естественнее. Еще он чувствует огромное облегчение от того, что после разговора Харли ведет себя как обычно. Сделать ситуацию странной… еще более странной Тони точно бы не хотел. Он никогда и не претендовал на звание зрелой личности, просто умел заставить других в это поверить.  
  
Годы утекают сквозь пальцы как вода. Он нечасто видится с Харли, но когда они встречаются, то чаще всего мастерят что-нибудь вместе и разговаривают, а Тони наблюдает, желая убедиться, что у него все будет готово, когда Харли что-то понадобится. Стипендии, программы, что угодно. Но все это — собственный выбор парня. Он не собирается давить, и хочет, чтобы Харли потрудился сам. Тони не станет разговаривать о нем с членами приемных комиссий, потому что за это Харли рано или поздно его возненавидит. Но если он не получит стипендию, Тони поможет ему с оплатой. Если не примут в МТИ, поможет обратиться в Стэнфорд, Беркли или Корнелл. Однако, парень добьется успеха своими силами. Тони всегда отлично умел замечать потенциал.  
  
Даже спустя пять, шесть, семь лет о Харли так никто и не знает. Хранить тайну уже не так важно, но Тони понимает, как опасно быть его другом, особенно для кого-то столь юного. Так что его секрет остается при нем, и ни один охотник за сенсациями не появляется у Харли на пороге.  
  
Когда мама Харли умирает, Тони узнает об этом только три дня спустя. Он так зол, что просто вылетает с совещания, чего не позволял себе уже много лет, и отправляется прямиком в Роуз Хилл. Харли всего семнадцать, Тони не пожелал бы никому пережить такое, особенно человеку, которого он лю… который ему дорог. В итоге он остается в городе на две недели, периодически возвращаясь в Нью-Йорк, чтобы уладить дела с Пеппер и компанией. Они все уже привыкли, что Тони ведет себя прилично. Новое поколение бухгалтеров, секретарей и детишек из исследовательского не были свидетелями его эскапад в прошлом, из-за этого Тони кажется самому себя стариком. Он с болью думает о Харли, который сейчас, должно быть, чувствует себя таким невыносимо маленьким.  
  
У него самого по крайней мере был Оби. Что же до Харли… Ну, ему достался Тони.  
  
Он хочет забрать парня с собой в Нью-Йорк. У них с Марией была договоренность: хотя это не закреплено по закону, Тони считается официальным опекуном Харли. Его юристы могли утрясти любые вопросы, и Харли отправился бы в Нью-Йорк, если бы захотел. Но Харли в шоке от потрясения. Поэтому Тони разбирается с больничными счетами и арендой, решает вопросы с похоронами и наследством, черт возьми, парень точно получит все, что ему причитается. Та самая сестра из прошлого, оказывается кузиной Харли, так что ему на помощь приходит еще и тетя. Хорошо, что у него есть хоть какая-то семья, это помогает. Харли решает остаться с родной теткой, и Тони не обижается. Нет, на самом деле, он не обижен. Тони хочет, чтобы Харли жил там, где ему уютнее. Впереди важные годы, и Тони всегда будет позволять ему решать самому. Еще он подозревает, что Харли предпочел остаться, потому что его тетя, кажется, еще больше убита горем, чем сам Харли.  
  
Звучит ужасно, но Тони не имел ввиду ничего такого. Просто тетка Харли тоже переживает потерю, они любили Марию, они близки, так что это хорошо. Тони хочет для Харли только хорошего. Поэтому он помогает всем, чем может, и остается в Роуз Хилл пока нужен. Если в какой-то момент Харли ночует в его постели, он не собирается об этом распространяться. Тони всегда думал о нем исключительно как о ребенке. Возможно, как о своем ребенке. Если Харли нужно утешение, Тони сделает все, что в его силах, а не подсунет бокал с виски, как Оби в свое время подсунул ему.  
  
Когда Тони возвращается в Нью-Йорк, его ждут объяснения с Пеппер и с Фьюри, и с Коулсоном, и с командой. Да, эти люди его друзья, и порой, когда они ведут себя не слишком раздражающе, можно даже назвать их семьей. Но Харли его ребенок. Может он никогда не скажет этого вслух, но так и есть, и это гораздо важнее.  
  
Харли получает стипендию, и его зачисляют в МТИ. Тони так невероятно горд, что наконец принимает их приглашение и соглашается стать основным докладчиком на самой большой научной конференции. Харли, как и еще несколько первокурсников, будет представлять свой проект, Тони хочет это увидеть. МТИ присылает еще одно письмо, желая убедиться, что никакой ошибки нет, сам Тони Старк действительно дал согласие. Он проверяет, что даты конференции не совпадают со свадьбой Пеппер и, вздохнув для порядка, подтверждает свое участие.  
  
Собираясь на конференцию, Тони игнорирует вопросы Стива, так же как игнорирует хвост, который Коулсон отправил за ним по просьбе Стива. Тони возвел вокруг Харли такую защиту, что даже если Щ.И.Т. о нем прознает, то не посмеет тронуть. К тому же у него есть не связанные со всем этим друзья, которым он предоставил шанс вернуть старые долги и присмотреть за происходящим, просто на всякий случай. Вполне вероятно, он преувеличивает опасность — Щ.И.Т. слишком в нем нуждается, чтобы убить или устроить какие-то неприятности на людях. Но Тони на это наплевать, от паранойи еще никто не умирал.  
  
Он произносит речь, и аудитория его обожает, потому что он великолепен. Из зала ему широко улыбается Харли, Тони подмигивает в ответ, когда никто не видит. Харли один из немногих студентов, которых попросили представить свои проекты, и Тони внимательно его слушает. Он не должен возлагать слишком больших надежд на Харли, мальчик не просто какой-то ресурс, но он важен. Если и не для «Старк Индастриз», то для самого Тони. А доклад хорош... Харли установил светоотражающие панели на миниатюрный самолет и модифицировал их так, чтобы отражающий эффект сохранялся при движении, когда корпус электризуется в полете. Экранирующие панели на Хеликэрриэре не обладали такой надежностью. Тони об этом знал, потому что игра «Отследи Хеликэрриэр» стала весьма популярна среди скучающих жителей Нью-Йорка именно из-за характерного рисунка преломления, позволяющего заметить его движение. Улучшенные панели Харли вибрировали с той же частотой, что и горячий воздух, и хотя проект еще очень далек от завершения, отталкиваясь от него экраны можно усовершенствовать. После практической демонстрации и ответов на вопросы зал аплодирует Харли стоя.  
  
Он далеко ушел от того мальчишки, который не мог даже правильно произнести «светоотражающий».  
  
В конце презентации слово предоставляют Тони Старку, потому что всем известно: его костюмы более продвинуты в плане маскировки, чем Хэликэрриэры. Тони мог бы повторить то, что сделал Харли, но он не собирается об этом упоминать. Важно то, что Харли реализовал идею первым и реализовал хорошо.  
  
Тони высиживает до конца выступлений, стараясь не слишком показывать нетерпение, потому что он куда более прилично ведет себя в обществе, чем лет десять назад. Но на самом деле он просто ждет момента, когда сможет наконец сбежать и найти что-нибудь поесть. Он совершенно не помнит, когда в последний раз ел, старые привычки...  
  
Харли, маленький засранец, вымахал в высоту, и ужасно этим гордится. Он протягивает Тони руку. Тот уже собирается смахнуть воображаемую слезу, ведь впервые мальчишка не налетает на него с объятиями (Тони не уверен, что его это радует), когда Харли произносит:  
  
— Я Харли Кинер. — Тони приходится сдержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза. Может он и стар, но не в маразме же, но ему интересно посмотреть, к чему Харли клонит. Возможно он таким образом поддерживает их прикрытие? — Думаю, вы меня не помните, мы с вами пережили одно приключение десять лет назад в Теннесси. — Тони пристально его разглядывает. На сарказм не похоже, но Харли же не может всерьез думать, что Тони его забыл, так? — Вы изменили мою жизнь. Надеюсь, вы не против, потому что с той самой ночи вы стали для меня кем-то вроде отца.  
  
— Пытаешься вызвать чувство вины, пацан?  
  
Тони не собирается это терпеть, поэтому повторяет слова, сказанные когда-то давно:  
  
— Тебе ли не знать, что сейчас в этом нет необходимости. Мы связаны. — Харли выглядит слегка ошеломленным, но улыбается. — А теперь давай, возвращайся к своей болтовне, сопляк, ты и так уже на короткой ноге с самым важным человеком в этой комнате.  
  
Тяжело сглотнув, Харли спрашивает чуть дрогнувшим голосом:  
  
— Правда? — И с улыбкой оглядывается по сторонам. — И с кем это?  
  
Тони ничего не может поделать. Понимает, что привлечет лишнее внимание, но, не сдержавшись, от души смеется. Харли смеется вместе с ним, и Тони кажется, что они завершили круг, даже если и речи не было о том, чтобы что-то начинать.   
  
В своей жизни Тони находил и терял друзей, находил и терял любимых. Нет ни одного человека, которого он по крови мог бы назвать своей семьей, и лишь очень немногим случалось обрести и сохранить этот статус. За исключением этого паренька, который оказался с ним связан, и который продолжает смотреть на Тони с тем же восхищением, что и в одиннадцать лет, пусть сейчас восхищение бывает сложно рассмотреть под толстым слоем сарказма. В своей жизни Тони множество раз ошибался, но будь он проклят, если совершит ошибку с тем единственным хорошим, что в ней есть. Весь мир думает, что, когда придёт время, он умрет бездетным, в одиночестве. Но Тони знает больше, чем “весь мир”. Как обычно.


End file.
